Reign
by Sukikakeru
Summary: "Every time I ask you the reason why you love me, you only reply with a kiss on my forehead, or on my hand… Why is it?" Rein and Shade Fanfiction, which is slight steamy. One-shot.


**Title:** Reign  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (Might change though)  
><strong>Words:<strong> 500+  
><strong>Author:<strong> Sukikakeru  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "Every time I ask you the reason why you love me, you only reply with a kiss on my forehead, or on my hand… Why is it?"  
><strong><br>****Disclaimer:**_I don't own the characters. __  
><em>  
><strong>A Note:<strong> Holy shit. Lime, I guess? It was the first time I wrote something like this… Anyway! Sorry for some mistakes, I'm still not used with this genre… So, ugh… I don't know the sequence, but anyway! Yikes, I did my very best. Omo

* * *

><p>"Every time I ask you the reason why you love me, you only reply with a kiss on my forehead, or on my hand… Why is it?"<p>

Rein pouted. "It's kind of unfair you know since almost every day, I'm trying to recall the moment when I fell in love with you."

She was watching Shade cook their dinner at that time since it's a fact that Rein is really, really, really bad at cooking, almost inedible. She's wearing a large plain black shirt, and denim shorts, while Shade is wearing the plain ¾ sleeve shirt that Rein gave him on his 22nd birthday which was last year, partnered with a denim pants. Wearing simple clothes even though they are the prince and princess of their respective kingdoms, why not? Even though the couple secures their own privacy.

Going back to the story, Shade didn't reacted, causing Rein to blabber once again. "Calling Prince Shade of the Moon Kingdom, from her beloved Future-Queen of Moon Kingdom, Princess Rein," Rein mocked, slowly walking on the other side of Shade, "Why did you love her?" but still, Shade only looked at Rein with a so-not-amused face, and then he continued cooking.

With her long blue hair, she grabbed a portion, then guided her hair into his left ear, and tried to tickle it with the tip of her hair, earning a nudge from Shade. Rein let go of her hair to fall freely in front of her eyes, and laughed softly. She proceeded to hug him from behind.

"But really, Shade, **I love you**," Rein's lips formed into a sweet smile, "_So much, that I can't count the reasons why._" They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Rein finally heard the click from the stove. Meaning, he decided to stop cooking for a while, or it's finally done. Rein unwrapped her petite arms around his chest and then she took a step backward to give space for shade. "Is it done?!" Rein whispered in excitement.

She was grinning in delight, but when Shade faced her, he gently tucked the loose blue strands behind her ear that was covering her face, and reached for her right ear to whisper something to her. "_You want to know so badly why_?" she shuddered as he said that, she tilted her head. She asked, "Shade, A-?"

He suddenly attacked her lips with his. He inserted his tongue inside her open mouth, causing her to whimper softly. She responded so quickly, she tugged his shirt in front for support. They were exchanging kisses like there's no tomorrow. His eyes were half-lidded open, while hers isn't. It was the most awaited reply indeed. If before, all he replies with is a kiss on her forehead and a kiss on her hand, this time, it's different. Before they will even fall on the floor, Shade guided their way to the nearest wall, pinning her girl on it. As he pulled away, they were tiredly catching for air. "'the… very reason, was **you**," He panted as she does too, "_I love you, so much, that I feel so dangerous whenever I'm with you_" He lifted her chin to make her look straight into him, "_So much, that I want to restrain myself to kiss you wherever I want to, I don't care for what everlasting reasons why I love you._" As he said that, he continued to kiss her, and she's willing to reply everything she's receiving from him. "_**I love you."**_

_And so, he elicited lusty moans from her that day, from her future wife to be, from her future queen to be._

_**He continued to reign over her body that night. **_


End file.
